Ultima voluntad
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Su vida terrenal habia terminado en esa batalla, pero estaba satisfecho, ya que la había salvado, pero solo tenia una ultima voluntad, algo que se llevaría a la tumba, pero que tal vez se cumpla


_**Ultima Voluntad.**_

_**One-Shot **_

_**Por Evan De la Rosa.**_

Aquella ultima tajada era la que determinaría aquella batalla.

El corte que acabó con Aluze fue lo que finalizó tanto con la contienda, como con su vida.

Lync cayó derrotado por el príncipe Hydron, el cual se jactaba de su victoria con una risa burlesca.

Para después terminar con la vida de aquel traidor a Vestal.

El portal se había abierto arrastrando todo a su alcance.

Intentó escapar arrastrándose por el suelo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Por que aquel agujero negro ya lo había alcanzado.

Intentaba aferrarse al suelo con sus manos, pero sabía que no resultaría en lo absoluto.

Ese era su último dia en la tierra.

Había robado los planos de la llamada Alternativa solo por escuchar sus catastróficos efectos.

El poder de eliminar planetas y cualquier cosa vivientes en ellas.

Eliminar.

El equivalente a matar.

Había cometido la traición por algo que quería proteger.

A una chica.

A la que por suerte pudo ver antes de fallecer.

Guardó la memoria con los datos de aquella arma destructiva en uno de sus guantes y lo lanzó lo mas lejos que pudo.

Ultima acción que le provocó satisfacción.

Ya que con ello salvó la vida de su amada Alice, ala cual protegió con fervor.

Cerrando su puño y alzando el pulgar, fue lo último que hizo.

Lo cual significaba que había valido su sacrificio.

Dejando su guante en el frio suelo como ultimo vestigio.

"Alice, espero algún dia, no se cuando o donde, pero quisiera disculparme, y poder estar contigo una vez mas, y poder estar junto a ti hasta el final."

"Te amo"

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Lync después de caer al negro portal.

Cerrando sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca mas.

…..

Un siglo había transcurrido después de aquella mortal guerra.

La cual había acabado con varias vidas, una de ellas, había salvado al mundo de la catástrofe y la calamidad.

Y gracias a ello.

La tierra ahora vivía en paz y tranquilidad.

Los sonidos y gritos de la gente adornaban el parque de la ciudad de Balview.

Sonidos de alegría, ruidos de felicidad.

Vamos Darren, si no vamos a llegar tarde – Se escuchó una exclamación, la causante de ello era una joven, de cabello negro como la noche, pero de ojos chocolate la cual sonreía con suma dulzura esperando a su novio. Su nombre, Eloise Kazami.

Ya voy Eloise no te desesperes – Una voz masculina le respondió a la vez acompañada con una sonrisa, un varón de cabello rosado y ojos agua marina se apresuraba a alcanzarla., Darren Volantis. Tomó la mano de su compañera y se encaminaron a su destino, no sin antes unir sus labios en un cálido beso.

"Al parecer tu voluntad se cumplió Lync"

Desde el circulo celeste mas allá de la vista humana un grupo de gente observaba la escena, los Vexos sonreían con paz, observando como su amigo y compañero rencarnado, compartía su nueva vida terrenal con a segunda vida de su primer y único amor.

Una ultima voluntad que nadie pudo escuchar en su momento.

Pero que había sido cumplida.

Y ahora se aprovechaba a vivir feliz con ella de por vida.

Algo que sin duda siempre duraría.

Fin.

Notas del autor: Hola chicos y chicas (chicas en su mayoría) a un one-shot salido de mi mente y mis manos, hace tiempo que no subía un one-shot de Lync y Alice, veía el capitulo donde Lync fallece y se me ocurrió esto, espero que les guste y si es asi, reviews por favor, me dan vida extra.

Nota: algunos usan estos fics para escribir reviews sobre cuando subiré capis de los fics largos, les pido que no lo hagan, les pido paciencia, y ya les aviso que no habrá por ahora capi de Facebook Bakugan, razón?, moldeó las ideas para hacerlo lo mas cómico posible, solo sean pacientes, por que subo el capi, subo el capi a huev… a wiwi…

Bueno chicos díganme si les gustó o no, denme reviews y nos vemos en la próxima

Me despido como acostumbro hacerlo.

Con un hasta luego

Y un gran

Sayonaraaa.


End file.
